North Derbyshire (1962: The Apocalypse)
Stats History The Republic North Derbyshire is a democratic confederacy of small towns and villages in northern Derbyshire and parts of Nottinghamshire. 'Doomsday' The region was spared most of the Soviet attacks, but was heavy irradiated their after. #Derby- 1x 10kt #Sinfin-1x 1kt #Derby was missed by a 10Kt ICBM (it reportedly detonated in the rural Derbyshire Chapel En Le Frith RDC, near the Cheshire border). #Long Eaton, were targeted, but the 1kt ICBMs failed to go off and only broke up on impact, spewing radiation dirty bomb style. #Mansfield- 1x 1kt #Sheffield- 1x 100kt #Hyde, Lancashire- 1x 10kt #RAF Langar- 1x 1kt #RAF Syerston- 1x 1kt #Nottingham- 1x 10kt #Beeston- were targeted, but the 1kt ICBMs failed to go off and only broke up on impact, spewing radiation dirty bomb style. #RAF Hucknall were targeted, but the 1kt ICBMs failed to go off and only broke up on impact, spewing radiation dirty bomb style. #Ratcliffe-on-Soar Power Station were targeted, but the 1kt ICBMs failed to go off and only broke up on impact, spewing radiation dirty bomb style. 'After Doomsday' As socity broke down, Bakewell UDC councillor Tony Ramsbottom took controle. The situation was tough as refugees were pouring in. Some were taken in, but most were turned away as the villages and townsfolk knew they could not support them during the nuclear winter and summer. Others were used as expendable labour to build the massive earthen ramparts used to block off the hostile tribesmen to the north and east during the 1960's. A famine and cholera epidemic hit the nation in both mid-1963 to late 1964 and late 1967 to late 1968.The Porcine reproductive and respiratory syndrome virus (PRRSV), also known among farmers as 'blue-ear pig disease' also killed some of their pigs in late 1966 and early 1967. Help was forthcoming from Ireland, which helped greatly. the situation began to improve in the mid 1970's and the country became a self-sufficient democracy in the early 1980's. First contact was accidentally made with Provisional Republic of the UK after a steam train travel south of Matlock discovered the nation in 1976. Contact was intentionally with the Provisional State of Lincolnshire and Duchy of Lancashire a year later. Agricultural output has steadly risen from the late 1970's onwards. Both Ireland and New Derbyshire Republic would also provide technical help and training in the 1980's. It has been cairfully playing of the Provisional Republic of the UK, Provisional State of Lincolnshire and the Duchy of Lancashire for greater regional infuence since 1995. Settlers have moved N. W. Nottingham since 1997. Economy It is largely dependent on agriculture, forestry and selling looted metal from the ruins of nearby former Sheffield city. The nation has only 3 small steam trains and no motor vehicles. It is largely pre-industrial in character, but the use Irish and Kentish radio sets are becoming more common in Matlock and Bakewell homes. Media A 5 page, bi-annual news pamphlet has been in circulation since 2010. Military The military is a 500 strong conscript force that has no motor vehicles. Horses are the only transport. Farmers' long handled billhook-slashers, Gilpin 1918 pattern billhooks and Kentish brishing hooks are commonly used as weapons, as are swords and bows. Guns were fist imported from the Duchy of Lancashire in 1990, but they are still uncommon in North Derbyshire. Heathcare Thyriod cancers have been in steady decline since 1974. The Death Penalty *Murderers, *Sex predators, (like rapists, and child molesters), *Traitors and enemy spies are executed with the hangman’s rope. Water sources Local rivers and wells provide the nation's water suppies. Also see #1962: Doomsday # List of surviving nations (1962: Doomsday) Category:1962: Doomsday Category:England Category:United Kingdom Category:Europe